To be Reborn
by Kay-chan15
Summary: Six years after everything is over, Genis muses about an old friend now gone. Mysterious forces come into play and a second chance is issued. Can things be made right this time? Will have spoilers for the end of the game, see inside for more info
1. Prologue

Title: To be Reborn

Part: 0/? (prologue of I don't know yet how many chapters)

Pairings: Lloyd/Colette, Zelos/Sheena, Regal/Presea (they aren't really going to be in it much though), and one more that will soon be revealed

Summary: Six years after everything is over, Genis muses about an old friend now gone. Mysterious forces come into play and a second chance is issued. Can things be made right this time? (hmm...I'm very much torn between liking that summary and hating it with a passion... . )

Notes: As I said, this will have massive spoilers for the end of the game. Also, I'm writing it off of what _I_ saw happen. In my game, I kept Zelos instead of getting Kratos. I don't know how much the game changes if you get Kratos back and lose Zelos, so some things might not make sense if you played a different way than I did. Another thing is that I'm writing this with _my_ theories of what happened to the two worlds at the end of the game, namely, that they kind of merged together to form one, larger world. If anyone has any better theories or comments on this, please feel free to say them. Speaking of which, reviews are very, very much appreciated! Also feel free to email or IM me, my contact info is in my user profile.

* * *

To be Reborn - Prologue

It was noisy, and the air was cheerful, full of laughter and conversation and music. Around the room, people were dancing in the center, or talking to one another on the sides near the tables piled high with delicious food. This was the event of the year for miles around; the wedding of the Chosen and her protector, and many people had come to wish the pair their congratulations.

The old group had gathered once more; the eight that had joined forces to save the two interlocked worlds, when all had seemed impossible. Zelos and Sheena had traveled from Meltokio, and Genis and Raine had taken a break in their journey to end discrimination against half elves for the event. Presea and Regal had even come amidst their busy schedule of rebuilding the town of Ozette, though they wouldn't be staying for as long as the others.

Colette and Lloyd had decided to return to their roots for the wedding, and were holding it in the big city hall building in Iselia. Luckily, the title of mayor had changed from the old one to a new and younger man over the past few years, and now there was far less discrimination in this quiet town, and people like Genis and Raine, half elves, were more than welcome. Colette's grandmother had performed the official marriage ceremony for them, being a priest at the Temple of Martel nearby, and Frank, her adoptive father, had walked her down the aisle, smiling proudly. Genis had been Lloyd's best man, of course, and Raine, Sheena, and Presea had been the bride's maids. All in all, it had been a lovely wedding, and now the two were finally wed.

Since all of their friends had gathered for the first time in awhile, and most were staying in Iselia for at least a week, the two newlyweds had decided to postpone their honeymoon for a few days, at least, to visit. It wasn't often that they would mostly all be in the same place for any lengthy time, nowadays, and they wanted to take advantage of it when it did happen.

After the wedding, everyone had moved up to the second floor for the after party, and now the hired band was playing music while couples sauntered around the dance floor. Lloyd, in his suave tuxedo, was currently standing beside Colette, in her lovely silk white gown that almost made her look angelic (though they all knew by now that 'angels' weren't all they were cracked up to be), his arm around his new wife's waist, and receiving another round of well wishes from guests. He smiled pleasantly back, feeling happy and excited and nervous all at once inside, hardly even listening to what was being said to him. His eyes roamed around the room, seeking out his friends to see how they were doing, and he noticed that someone in particular was missing.

He dropped his arm from its place around Colette's waist, and, ignoring her questioning look, turned to look around more. Finally spotting his target, he politely excused himself from the conversation, assuring Colette he'd be right back, and walked away.

Genis was currently enjoying the cool outside air from a balcony, leaning on the railing and tilting his head up to look at the stars. Six years hadn't changed his appearance much, other than adding to his height. He was also wearing a tux, and every once in awhile raised a hand to mess with the collar. He sighed, eyes moving from bright star to equally bright star, and then jumped when a voice behind him said, "Having fun?"

Turning around, he let out another sigh, this time in relief, and relaxed when he saw it was merely his best friend, Lloyd Irving, now happily married to one of his other best friends. He turned back to the balcony, resting his crossed arms on it and leaning out again but looking at Lloyd, and answered, "Yeah, the wedding was great, and the party is nice. It's great to see everyone again. Even that Zelos," he added with a playful smile.

Lloyd came over now and mimicked Genis' position, leaning out into the clear night outside and looking down over the village where he had grown up. "So, what's wrong then?" Genis opened his mouth to protest, and Lloyd held out a hand, looking over at him and saying, "Genis, you're my best friend, and I've known you for a long time now; I'm able to at least tell when you're sad about something."

Genis was silent, looking away from him and outside again, for a long minute. Just when Lloyd had given up hope on getting an answer from him, the half elf opened his mouth and replied, "I was just...thinking about Mithos." Lloyd merely nodded, encouraging him to go on, and he did with a sigh, "Today is the six year anniversary and celebration of the day that we saved the world, saved both worlds. That's also why you two decided to get married today. It's a wonderful occasion, to me as well, but I can't help but think about how Mithos had to die for the world to be saved...can't help but wonder if maybe there was another way." He slumped down now, resting his chin on his arms.

Lloyd looked at him, not saying anything for a moment, before looking out to the sky above. "I don't know if there wasn't another way. All I know is that we did what had to be done, and in the end even Mithos himself agreed. He told us to crush the crystal, remember, Genis? He didn't want himself being absorbed more, or doing anymore horrible things. If there was another way...none of us saw one, not even him."

Genis sighed again, slumping down even more and looking miserable. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me, I'm just being stupid."

Lloyd looked at him again now, paused, then reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, causing him to look up at him in return. He gave a reassuring smile, and said, "What's done is done now, Genis. Things turned out for the best, and there's no need to have regrets now. Plus, I'm sure you'll see him again, someday," he added, his eyes briefly flickering upward.

Genis paused for a moment as well, then stood up straighter and returned the smile, saying, "I hope so." Then, after a last look at the starry sky, he turned and followed the older man back into the lively party room, saying, "You know, Lloyd, sometimes you say some pretty smart things. You should do it more often."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

---

A few miles away, in a dark secluded forest, a figure flickered their eyes open slowly. They sat up, raising a hand to their forehead and looking around, trying to see their surroundings in the darkness. Standing up, they pushed blonde hair out of blue eyes, wondering where they were, and why they were there.

The lone boy started to walk, not seeing anything familiar, and wondering when he would reach some kind of civilization. He walked along the worn path, alone and confused.

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Does the ending remind any of else of the beginning of episode 1 of .hacksign...? Please review to tell me what you think of in-character-ness, what you think will happen, how I wrote it and if there's anything in particular you did or didn't like, and just your thoughts on the fic in general. The first chapter will be up either tomorrow or later today. Faster if I get more reviews :P Also, sorry for the sucky ending of the chapter, I can't write any kind of ending to save my life.


	2. Chapter One

Title: To be Reborn  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Lloyd/Colette, Zelos/Sheena, and one still to be revealed. Should be obivious though... Also Regal/Presea, though they probably won't be in the story at all since I don't think I could write them at all well. I might do a small side story from Presea's POV about the wedding though...  
Warnings: Yeah, I'm gonna do warnings now. Well, not now, but starting next chapter probably ; This chapter doesn't really have any. The only possible thing worthy of a warning would be the OC in this chapter, but she's just a very minor character who won't even be in it again after a small scene in the next chapter. Also, I guess I can put in a warning that this story contains my own personal theories about what happened to the worlds at the end of the game.  
Notes: The summaries from now on are going to be for the individual chapter. Also, thanks to my one reviewer (and it was on lj) for the prologue, means a lot to me. Also thanks to my beta reader, bloodstain5. Once again, reviews very much loved and appreciated.

Summary: More Genis musing, a large revelation, and the mention of a couple of...'little surprises' XD

Disclaimer: I realized I had forgotten to put one in the Prologue, and this one will go for the entire story: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and I am not making any money off of this. The story idea is my own. I also have a disclaimer that goes for any fic I write in my bio.

Now, I hope you enjoy chapter one!

* * *

To be Reborn - Chapter 1

After the party, Genis and Raine had gone back to their now rebuilt home. Once the journey with the others was complete, and before he and his older sister took off for parts unknown to fight discrimination, they had decided to have their old home rebuilt, the one they had grown up together in. Most of the villagers were only too happy to help, and within a week they had had a stable house again. There was nothing like having a place to come back to when you came home for a visit after a hard few months of traveling.

Raine was leaving by herself the next day. She was taking a break from their current mission to put together an archeological dig in the desert near the Triet Ruins; there had been rumors of something amazing being buried out there, Genis wasn't sure what it was or if Raine even knew. Knowing her, even a rumor like that would be too much to ignore. She was meeting up with the rest of her crew in the desert in a couple days, and she wanted to get to the site early.

They retired to their beds soon after returning to the house, still full from food at the party. Lloyd and Colette had really gone all out, with the refreshments, band, and flowers and decorations everywhere.

Genis got ready for bed and then for awhile just lay there on his back staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his conversation with Lloyd, and about Mithos.

Mithos had done so many horrible things in his (extended) lifetime. But Genis couldn't help but think that it had all only been because he was lonely, and sad that there was so much hate in the world, and really did want to help everyone, but didn't know how to go about doing it. Somewhere along the way, he had lost sight of what was right and wrong, and only thought of completing his goals; making everyone the same and thus erasing discrimination from existence, and bringing back his beloved older sister.

Genis rolled over, looking at a photo of Raine in a propped up picture frame on his night table and starting to feel sleepy. If something happened to Raine, wouldn't _he_ want to do whatever he could to bring her back...? And was ending discrimination such a bad thing? After all, that was what he and Raine were currently trying to do... Mithos had been the main reason he had suggested it to Raine, to try to carry out his wish in a better way...

_Oh, Mithos, if only you had tried a different way...Then you might still be here, and no one would have gotten hurt..._

Genis drifted off to sleep with that thought, and his dreams were filled with images of a gently smiling blonde haired boy, who was inside hurting so much.

---

The next time the boy awoke it was from haunting dreams that scattered away as his mind regained consciousness, until all that was left of them was an ominous feeling in the back of his mind. The first thing he noticed upon waking was that, now, he was laying on something much softer than the ground. He opened his eyes slowly once more and looked around. He appeared to be inside a small house and wondered whose it was, and how he had gotten there; he didn't even recall having fallen asleep.

A noise was heard, and he turned his head to see an old woman enter from another room, holding a bowl of what smelled like soup. She had graying hair, and wore a long modest dress and an apron over it. Brightening upon seeing him awake, she hurried over to his side, placing the bowl on the small night table beside the bed that the boy was currently laying on.

"Oh, I'm so glad you finally woke up, young lad. When I found you in the forest, I feared the worst. You seemed to have fainted, what happened?"

The boy sat up and opened his mouth to speak, then stopped and coughed to clear it, wondering why it felt like his throat had been used too much recently, or maybe it was that it hadn't been used in a long time. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he replied in a soft and polite voice, "I guess I was just more tired than I thought, and fainted from exhaustion... Where is this place?"

The woman covered her mouth with a hand, exclaiming, "Oh! Excuse me; I should have told you that from the beginning, you must be confused. This is my cabin, I live out in these peaceful woods by myself," she told him, gesturing at the windows, through which trees and not much else could be seen. "When I found you nearby on my walk early this morning, I brought you back here. We're lucky you were close; I may be strong for an old woman, but even I wouldn't have been able to carry you much longer."

The boy paused, took all this in, and then smiled at her. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The woman smiled back, "You were no problem at all. My name is Enria, by the way; what would yours be?"

He opened his mouth to answer, then stopped and looked stricken. "I-I don't know," he finally said.

Enria frowned, "What do you mean?"

He learned forward, pulling his legs forward to prop his elbows on his knees and lean his forehead into his hands. "I really don't know, I can't remember my name at all."

"Is that the only thing you can't remember?" she asked in a worried tone.

He paused, thinking, and then in a voice that held a slight amount of fear in it, said, "No, I can't remember anything at all. I can't remember who I am, where I'm from, where I was going, or how I would have gotten in that forest in the first place." He raised his head and looked up at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes lit with realization and she answered, "It's amnesia, probably. That's what it's called when you lose your memory. It's usually brought on by either trauma or injury." She looked closer at him, "You have no idea what could have caused it?"

He shook his head.

"No, of course you wouldn't, dear. Even if you had known, you wouldn't be able to remember now anyway."

There was silence for a minute, and then he asked quietly, "Will I ever regain my memories, Enria?"

Her reply came in an equally soft voice. "I just don't know."

More heavy silence, contemplating all that had been said, and then she reminded him of the soup she had brought, and he tried to cheer up and eat.

---

"Yesterday was so wonderful!" Sheena told the newlywed couple happily the morning after the party.

She and Zelos, the two of them married for almost five years now, were currently staying in a large room at the only inn in Iselia. Lloyd and Colette had come over that morning, and they and Zelos were sitting at the table while Sheena got them all mugs of coffee.

Giving everyone their drinks before taking her own and sitting beside her husband, she smiled at the pair across from them. "So, how does it feel to finally be married?"

Both blushed happily and Zelos laughed. Lloyd asked, "W-what do you mean 'finally'?"

Zelos waved that off. "From what I've seen and heard, the two of you have been in love with each other since way before all this stuff with regenerating the world started, maybe before either of you even realized it. It's about time you tied the knot." He flung his arm around Sheena's shoulders and pulled her close with a grin, "We got married almost right away."

She pushed him off, smiling though, and asked, "How were Mikomi and Takeo?"

Colette clasped her hands together and said, eyes shining brightly, "They were adorable! I love your children!"

Zelos sat back in his chair and mused proudly, "Our little Mikomi _was_ a great flower girl, wasn't she."

Colette nodded eagerly. "Takeo, too! He made a wonderful ring boy. You two must be so proud," she said with a longing sigh.

Sheena gave her a sly look, "What, Colette? You want kids of your own already?"

Lloyd looked stunned as the girls giggled together and leaned in to whisper to Zelos, "Kids?! Already?!"

The older man laughed again and patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down!"

He waited until Lloyd sat back again, looking only mildly worried now, before asking, "By the way, what's up with Genis?"

The two wives looked over and Lloyd's face sobered. He sighed and ran a hand through his still short and spiky hair. "You noticed, too?"

The red haired man nodded. "He was hiding it well, but I've known him for a long time now as well. And even now, he and the professor will pay us a visit for a couple days at Meltokio whenever they pass through there, so we see them fairly often. Plus, I just have a good sense for this kind of thing," he added with one of his trademark smirks.

Lloyd nodded. "I think it's partly all the stress he's under. The last few places he and Professor Sage went to didn't go so well, and Professor is leaving today for a big ruin dig. He's probably worried about her."

He paused, seemed to consider something, and then added, "But the biggest thing is probably that he's been thinking about Mithos."

"Mithos?" Sheena repeated.

"They _were_ close...," mused Colette.

"A little _too_ close, if you ask me," Zelos said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know, he just said he's been wondering if the way things happened was the only, the best, way."

Sighing, Sheena said, "There _was_ no other way."

"I know, and I told him that. But I don't think it matters if we tell him."

---

Enria and the blonde haired boy were eating dinner together at a table in the kitchen now. After he had eaten the soup earlier, he had fallen back to sleep until he had woken up again, starving already, a little earlier. Enria had whipped out some more soup along with bread for them and now they were eating it, Enria talking idly and the boy responding politely every once in awhile.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, only eating, when the boy suddenly announced, "I'm going to leave soon."

"What?" Enria asked, putting down her spoon and looking up at him in surprise. "Where are you going to go? Did you remember something?"

The blue eyed boy shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't." He paused, and then continued, "But I do _want_ to remember. And if I just stay here, I don't think I will. Besides," he added, his voice and expression suddenly seeming to grow distant, "it feels like...I'm supposed to be somewhere else." He shook his head again, clearing it, and focused on her. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"No, not at all!" She smiled at him. "You were a wonderful guest, not a burden. I appreciated the company. When do you want to be off?"

He thought for a moment, before answering, "Early tomorrow morning, I think."

She nodded. "I'll make us some breakfast tomorrow, then, before you leave. Can't go on a journey with an empty stomach!"

He smiled at her and bowed forward slightly, towards her. "Thank you for all your help."

Waving that off, she said, "You were no trouble at all, really." She caught him starting to yawn, though he tried to hide it quickly. "And now, it's off to bed with you."

"Ah, but I've been sleeping all day," he complained, getting up anyway.

"And you're going on a journey to who knows where for who knows how long. You need all the rest you can get." She shooed him away from the table, where he was starting to pick up the dirty dishes. "I've got this under control," she said with a laugh, "Just go."

He went with a smile and a "Good night," going to the bed she had given him to use in the other room, wondering why that exchange had felt so familiar, and so wonderfully comforting.

--to be continued--

* * *

Once again, reviews very much appreciated, makes me work much faster really. Chapter 2 is only in the very beginning stages of being written, so it'll probably be a little bit before that is done. Not too long though, and I do plan to definitely continue working on it. I also hope to make the chapters at least a little longer than this.  
  
By the way, the order in which I will _always_ post this will be thus: my own personal lj, then the Tales of Symphonia community on lj, and then , with who knows how much time in between posting them. Though I usually post at the comm very soon after I post it here, especially since I'm just going to link it to my own lj probably, and then I try to post it here within a day or two.


End file.
